fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2012 Power Rankings-Week 3
Posted 9/18/12 at 7:24am. Multiple Score-Gasms would become The Storm while ABC Easy as RGIII would become DiscountDoubleCheck. <---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 4|Next Week--->]] Just when you thought it was safe, Peyton Manning throws 3 picks, Dallas is held to 7 points, Hernandez plays two snaps, Eli Manning throws for 510 yards, and Reggie Bush has the best fantasy week for Running Backs. The NFL is as unpredictable as a girl during her period. Let's nail these power rankings just like Gostkowski nailed that game-winning field goal (oh, wait): 1 (3). The Shotti Bunch ---Vick improved by 8 fantasy points and looked good against Baltimore, while AP continues to shine and his WR tandem of Boldon/Jackson is paying off. May need some adjustments in the flex spots if he wants to keep winning. 2. (1). ABC Easy as RGIII ---The Rodgers start turned out to be the wrong one for the second straight week, and a beastly performance by CJ Spiller was not enough to overcome the terrible games of Andre Johnson and Jamaal Charles. Team is 1-1 despite having the highest points for AND highest points against totals in the league. 3 (2). Tickle Me Ocho ---After being blown out most of the weekend, TMO actually only ended up losing by 9 and put up more points than 5 other teams (including Nate). Bounce back week coming up against ma ma momma said. 4(5). Welker's Fingertips ---This team flexed it's muscles this weekend with a surprising win over Boats and Hoes JV, made even more shocking with Hernandez taking up a starting spot and Brady underperforming for the first time since..well since the Super Bowl. While this team is 1-1 and scoring well, they have yet to see a complete game from his squad and faces a challenge with Hernandez out, Smith questionable, and Multiple Score-Gasms looming on the horizon. 5 (6). Multiple Score-gasms ---Though being crowned "biggest blowout of the week" Score-Gasms put up the lowest point total for a winning team. Still some questions in the flex spot, although I can't really rag on his RB strategy as much with Bush now starting for Chicago for the injured Forte. Also Ben Tate has outscored Chris Johnson on the season. 6 (4). Boats and Hoes JV ---This teams inability to defeat a maimed Fingertips squad is a little disconcerting, although Julio Jones had an exceptionally poor night and his big point slots (QB, DEF) were non-factors. Is this team doomed to underperformance like last year? We'll find out in week 3 against ABC, a must-win statement game for both of these teams. 7(9). Julian Odinson ---This is more the team we expected to see coming into the season, putting it's head down and taking care of work against the auto-draft unit ma ma momma said. With Manning underperforming in week 2, this makes for a tough decision of who to start at QB. Amendola saved the day with the career-day and spared Odinson some embarrassment. 8 (10). butt fuckers ---Though this team is still in lockout (he still can't get on his yahoo for some reason) he is 1-1 along with 7 other teams. The Manning/Cruz unit, along with his Green Bay defense, almost beat his opponent without him needing to even start the rest of his team. We'll see if lightning strikes twice against Odinson (anyone see what I did there? Thor fans? Anyone?). 9 (8). ma ma momma said ---This team may be slowly returning to where it belongs. 10 (7). Why am I doing this? ---Why are you starting Greg Jennings? What do you do about a struggling Matt Stafford? Will I always do this person's power ranking with question marks? Matchup of the week: Welker's Fingertips vs. Multiple Score-Gasms: Although WF has outscored MSG by 60 on the season, he has Brady up against Baltimore, Hernandez out, and WR's hurt. Meanwhile Michael Bush is getting the start for Chicago against St. Louis, which has given up the 2nd most fantasy points to RB's this season. Should be the closest matchup of the week. Upset of the Week: butt fuckers over Julian Odinson